


Eric Baratheon the Great Stag

by trell46



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), l - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trell46/pseuds/trell46





	1. Chapter 1

The training yard if Winterfell was buzzing with activity on one side of the yard one Bran Stark practice with his bow and on the other side a duel of two against one was going on. 

Robb Stark heir to the North along with Theon Greyjoy was fighting against the Crown Prince of Westeros Eric Baratheon.

“Come on ladies you can do better this this”! Eric teased causing the two others to try harder to get the upper hand but to no avail.

“Gods Eric can you let us get a hit in panted”!Robb when Eric getting tired of playing around finally disarmed the two.

“No can do Robb you will get a hit when you do it on your on” said Eric 

“Yeah like we will ever be better than you”! grunted Theon.

“Come now boys you will be able to beat my husband when the time is right” said a voice toward the entrance of the yard. Jon Stark walked toward the trio with a young two year old Steffen Baratheon in his arms. Jon was lovely as the first time Eric laid eyes on him with his long curly dark hair past his shoulders his beautiful grey eyes gentle facial features wide hips and the most perfect Bubble Butt Eric has seen.

Jon Stark was the son of Eddard and Catelyn he was also the twin baby omega brother of Robb.When Jon was born Ned and Catelyn discovered that Jon was a omega. Male omega are highly respected and regarded because of their ability to have children and produce strong and wise boys and beautiful and smart girls with the mother and father blessing.

Jon approach them with smile on his face “your son wanted to see you” he said handing Steffen over to Eric Jon couldn't couldn't believe that they have been married for four years and had their wonderful two year old son. 

Jon then turned to Robb and Theon “I think Bran needs a little help with his archery” the two nodded and went to help the young Stark.

Jon turns to Eric with a smile “your father and mother's arrives tomorrow it shall be a happy occasion love”

“Yes I know it will be good to see them again it's been two years since we ast seen them” 

“Yes it will a happy occasion for Eric Jon thought as he watch Eric and Steffen play with the direwolf pup that they had found and named Ghost a week ago. Jon also thought on the reason why his husband haven't seen his family in two years since the birth of their son Eric had decided when he was was twelve that he would go and learn from his grandfather Tywin Lannister and his uncle Stannis Baratheon Eric only spent a two in each kingdom getting to know Lords and Common folk alike. When he he was seventeen and after going home for six months Eric decided to visit the North when he made it to the North he was eighteen and met the love of his life after a year of courting they were soon married a year and a half later with the blessing of the King and Lord Stark

A roar of laughter took Jon away from his thoughts and looked around to see that his son had Theon hair in a tight grip and was tugging at it fiercely.

Jon went over to the group who was laughing at the Greyjoy heir misfortune and quickly loses the grip Steffen has on Theon's hair “come Steffen it's time for your father to stop playing swords and give you a bath”.

Eric wente to protest but one look from Jon silence those thoughts causing Robb Theon and Bran to snicker at him.

“Oh shut up you three”! stated Eric 

“Oh don't get mad at me dear good brother because my brother is leading you by the cock and balls laughed” Robb.

Eric just huff and left to find his husband and son who were in their rooms waiting for him.

“Eric do you and my brothers must always spar after dinner”? Jon asked as a servant filled the tub up with warm water for their bath.

“But of course Jon who else will show them how to fight” tease Eric as he started.to take his clothes off as the the servant girl left their chambers

Jon just shook his head and disrobe Steffen and himself before gently lowering them into the tub they were soon joined by Eric who slid in behind Jon. 

As Jon was bathing Steffen Eric was paying attention to Jon.nibbling on his neck before taking the oils and washing Jon's hair after washing each other the trio for out of the tub a dried off before getting into their sleep wear.

As Jon and Eric cuddle while Steffan slept in his crib they.whispered sweet nothings to each other as sleep overcame them


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came and the occupants of Winterfell and Wintertown were gather for the arrival of the Royal family in the center of the courtyard stood Ned Stark and his wife Catelyn on their left was their oldest son Robb the daughter Sansa and Arya followed by the youngest Stark boys Bran and Rickon. On their right stood Crown Prince Eric Baratheon his husband Jon Stark Baratheon who held their Son Steffen.

The Horns of House Baratheon sounded letting everyone know of their pending arrival soon the sound of Hooves of horses were heard on the smoothed pavement leading up to the castle. Soon twenty armed men on Horseback entered the courtyard followed by a figure who sat upon a great black stallion surround by four golden cloaked men. Eric instantly recognized the figure as his father as he dismounted his horse and approached the Starks closely followed by his kingsguard.

“Ned it's been too long how have you been”! greeted a jovial Robert Baratheon to the Starks who kneel upon his arrival.

“I been fine just guarding the north for you your grace” said a smiling Ned.

“Ha you gotten fat”! Robert shouted as he looked down at Ned bulging stomach Ned then gestured to Robert's own stomach and both broke out laughing. Robert then turned to Cat “it's good to see you Cat” he said kissing her cheek he then moved on to the rest of the the Stark children.

By that time Eric was observing the rest of his parents entourage and smile when he saw a great wheelhouse entered the courtyard a squeezed Jon's hand. 

The door to the wheel house opened and his mother as beautiful as ever exited followed by his siblings Tommen and Myrcella who brighten up even more when they spotted him. Eric was taken from his observation by his father enveloping him in a bone crushing hug. 

“God's son look at you a man grown how have you been”?

“I been great father I see you have gotten a little rounder since the last time I saw you”.

“Ha yes I guess I have he laughed he then turned to Jon and Steffon. Father you remember my husband Jon and our son Steffon.

Robert the ever so charming king “awe as beautiful as ever Jon it's nice to see you again Jon

“It's a pleasure to see you again your grace” said Jon shifting Steffon in his arms. So my first grandson has grown since the last time i seen him may I asked Robert which Jon handed Steffon over who went for Roberts hair a tug it hard

“Well it seems he has the Baratheon strength”! laugh Robert who untangled his hair from Steffons grasp. Just then his mother and siblings came up to him after greeting the Starks.

“Mother” Eric said as he gave her a tight hug how have you been.

“Eric it's so good to see you I have been great I just missed my oldest” said Cersei with a smile. 

Tommen and Myrcella grasp onto his legs squealing with excitement about their journey to the North and what they been up too. Eric finally silence them so he could reintroduce Jon and Steffon.

Mother Tommen Myrcella you remember the love of my life Jon and our son Steffon” Eric said nudging Jon who was holding Steffon closer to his family

Cersei eyed Jon curiously taking in his appearances he quite handsome come from a good family and seems to make my son happy

While Cersei was musing Jon got his courage “welcome back your grace it's a pleasure to see you again said Jon with a slight bow while holding Steffon 

It's a pleasure to see you again to Jon these are my two youngest Tommen and Myrcella said ushering the two toward Jon 

Hello Tommen and Myrcella I'm Jon and this is your nephew Steffon 

The two looked at Steffon with awe and promise to play with him meanwhile Cersei was observing her grandson he had the baratheon looks besides the cheekbones and nose that was totally Lannister.

May I hold him Cersei asked Jon nodded and handed Steffon over to Cersei who instantly got comfortable by laying his head on her chest.

Eric smiled at the scene before he notice he was missing one more member of his family Joffrey. Soon he spotted Joffrey still on his horse looking unimpressed with everything with a sigh he excuse himself while telling Jon to show mother her rooms.

Eric walked over to Joffrey “well well little brother aren't you going to greet me and my family”? causing joffrey to huff and sneer at the surroundings.

Eric having had enough of his brothers pompous attitude already pulled Joffrey off his horse and put him a headlock.

“Listen here little brother while you are here in my husbands lands and home you will show them the proper respect befitting a prince or I will make your life hell do I make myself clear brother”!.

Joffery only shook his head in acknowledgement. “Good now when we get inside the castle you will greet then properly now go”! Eric said letting go of Joffrey and watching him enter the castle.

Eric then turned turned to the last person in the courtyard who happens to be his Uncle Jaime Lannister. Uncle he greeted.

“Hello Eric I see the North have done you well nephew and your husband is lovely”.

“Thank you uncle how was the journey”? here asked Eric as the walked toward the entrance of the castle.

Eric and Jamie walked into the entrance hall and a flurry of servants running back and forth making sure everything is ready for the welcoming feast that night. Jamie saw that Jon and Catelyn along with Sansa was directing the servants to their various task. Eric and Jamie approach the trio his arms encircling Jon's waist. Jon I would like you to meet my uncle Jaime Lannister.   
Jon turned around still in Eric's arms to face the Kingslayer and smiled It's a pleasure to meet you Ser Jaime Eric speaks highly of you said Jon extending his hand.

Nice to finally meet the man who captured my nephews heart.

Eric then had a thought Uncle Jamie where is uncle Tyrion”?

Oh you know at the local Establishment I must fetch him for the feast if you will excuse me Jamie said with bow.

He is handsome as they claim stated Jon 

Should I be worry about you and my uncle Jon.

Nonsense I'm only yours said Jon 

You better be so where our fathers Eric asked while looking around at the decorations the hall looked magnificent.

Their in the crypts to your mother's dismay said Jon who was helping a serving girl with a vase of flowers.

Well I shall join then with that he left and made his way to the crypts that house past members of house Stark. Upon entering he heard his father asking Ned to be his hand and Ned accepting. Eric entered after that much to delight of his father.

Eric mighty fine husband you have there I see why you put a baby in him so soon have you seen his arse..

Gods father that's my husband and the mother of my son shouted Eric which caused Robert to roar and Ned to grin.

So I see you have him by the cock and balls already then laughed Robert.

Yes my good brothers seem to think so.

Good good I'm glad you are happy and House Stark and Baratheon are joined together at last. Son I want you and your family to return to the Capital when we return.

Eric looked at his father and nodded me and Jon talked about it and decided to return its about time the court meet their new princes.

Well since that's all done how about we go get ready for the feast said Ned who led the way out of the crypts followed by Robert and Eric and two of the Kingsguard


End file.
